We're partime lover and fulltime friend
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Mello, memangnya sejak kapan kita menjadi teman? Lalu sekarang hubungan kita itu apa? ” Hubungan mereka sama sekali tak jelas. Apakah mereka itu teman? Sahabat? Kekasih? Atau yang lain?


**Title: **We're partime lover and fulltime friend.

**Pair: **MattMello

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Friendships

**Summary: **"Mello, memangnya sejak kapan kita menjadi teman? Lalu sekarang hubungan kita itu apa? " Hubungan mereka sama sekali tak jelas. Apakah mereka itu teman? Sahabat? Kekasih? Atau yang lain?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Tidak ada yang tahu secara pasti sejak kapan Matt dan Mello mulai terlihat bersama. Kedua anak itu memiliki pribadi yang sangat bertolak belakang sekali, Mello adalah anak yang gampang naik darah dan sering cari masalah. Sedangkan Matt terbilang anak yang pendiam dan sebisa mungkin menghindari masalah.

Tapi kenyataannya, kedua anak yang sangat berbeda itu _memang _terlihat bersama. Kemanapun mereka sering terlihat berdua, di kelas, di luar, di lapangan sepak bola, dimana-mana.

Jadi sekarang mereka berdua itu adalah teman?

Atau mungkin... yang lain?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Aku bingung deh."

Matt berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur kamar asramanya seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Mello sedang membaca buku sambil senderan di pinggir tempat tidur Matt, menghiraukan anak berambut merah itu.

"Bingung kenapa?" Tanya Mello, dia sama sekali tak memalingkan mata dari lembar demi lembar halaman buku yang sedang dia baca dan pahami.

Matt dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya, dia mendorong tubuhnya ke pinggir tempat tidur agar dapat melihat sosok Mello yang sedang duduk di lantai.

"Sebenarnya kita ini apa?" kedua mata bulat bewarna hijau-rumput menerawang jauh kepada kedua mata berwarna biru-laut milik Mello.

Mello menutup buku yang sedang dia baca secara tiba-tiba. Anak berambut pirang itu mengangkat salah satu alis matanya; tanda kalau dia bingung.

" '_Sebenarnya kita ini apa'_?" Mello mengulangi pertanyaan Matt lagi. "Apa maksudmu? Kita ini ya manusi...."

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku---aku juga tahu kita manusia, yang aku maksudkan ialah; sebenarnya hubungan kita ini seperti apa? Apakah kita sudah menjadi teman? Sejak kapan? Mengapa aku tak menyadarinya?" kata Matt sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

Mulut Mello sempat terbuka untuk menjawabnya, namun dengan cepat mulutnya tertutup lagi. Pertanyaan itu... ah, Mello tak dapat menjawabnya.

Matt berkedip beberapa kali, masih menunggu jawaban dari Mello.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"...Aku tak tahu, Matt." Merasa buntu, Mello kembali membuka bukunya dan kembali menghiraukan Matt. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Matt kesal karena merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Mello.

"Kau menyebalkan." Matt mengembungkan kedua pipinya, senyuman di wajahnya kini jatuh cemberut.

Mello mendengus pelan. Pertanyaan Matt aneh-aneh saja, pikirnya. Tentu saja mereka berdua adalah teman, sejak...

Sejak...

Sejak kapan?

Karena itulah Mello tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Matt; karena dia sendiri juga tak tahu sejak kapan mereka berdua menjadi teman.

Tapi....tunggu dulu. Sepertinya mereka tak melewati tahapan itu! Mereka langsung menjadi....

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt tak lagi menanyakan pertanyaan yang Mello anggap bodoh itu, mungkin saja anak itu sudah melupakannya... sampai pada suatu sore, Matt berlari bagaikan orang kesetanan menuju kamarnya.

"Mello!" Matt mendobrak masuk kedalam kamar, membuat Mello yang saat itu tengah mengerjakan PR-nya di meja belajar terkejut setengah mati sampai dia salah mencoret jawaban di lembar tugasnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Matt!" bentak Mello, dia mengerang kesal karena tugasnya jadi '_ternoda_' karena tercoret gara-gara dia kaget tadi. "Kenapa kau harus masuk secara kasar seperti itu!? Bikin kaget orang aja, tau nggak!?"

"Maaf, maaf," Matt sepertinya menghiraukan perkataan Mello, dia langsung bergerak menuju tempat Mello duduk dan menarik-narik tangannya untuk segera berdiri dari bangkunya. "Aku sudah tahu apa hubungan kita!"

Mello menaikan salah satu alis matanya. "Hubungan kita? Apakah ini masih saja tentang topik yang waktu itu, Matt?" ternyata Matt sama sekali tak melupakan topik bodoh itu. Sialan.

"Kalau kita bukan teman, kita pasti sepasang kekasih!" ucap Matt dengan bangganya.

Mulut Mello teranga lebar setelah mendengar perkataan Matt. Kalau saja saat itu ada linggis besi, dia pasti akan memukul kepala Matt menggunakan itu. Tapi sayangnya tak ada.

Mello menutup wajahnya yang entah mengapa menjadi merah dan kedua pipinya panas menggunakan telapak tangannya, sementara Matt yang berada di hadapannya nampak sedang menunggu untuk reaksinya.

"Matt... dari dulu kita memang sudah menjadi seperti itu, kau saja yang tak menyadarinya... dasar bodoh."

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: "**SMOOOOCH", **_**By: Kors K! **_~BEATMANIA IIDX16 EMPRESS~)

**MATTGASM: **WOH! Uyiimaayeee~ Uyiimaayeee~ *_Lari ala Smooooch_* oke, itu gaje... kalau di perhatikan lebih baik... sepertinya saya nggak pernah bikin yang namanya Light/L atau sebaliknya... =U=; (_Bukannya nggak pernah sih, jarang lah..._) selalu M/M, selalu...selalu...sampai nanti. thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_We're partime Lover and Fulltime friend_" di ambil dari salah satu bait dari lagu berjudul "_Anyone else but you_", yang di nyanyikan oleh _Michael Cera_ dan _Ellen Page_ untuk soundtrack film _JUNO_.


End file.
